


He Missed Us Too

by BloodBagguettesBlood



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodBagguettesBlood/pseuds/BloodBagguettesBlood
Summary: Tucker has some trouble sleeping, but not if Caboose has anything to say about it.





	He Missed Us Too

Tucker laid in his bunk in blue base, hoping everyone else was asleep. Back in Blood Gulch the bunks were all in one room, but Carolina and Washington were new. Even after all this time it felt like an invasion of Tucker’s privacy.

He sat up slowly. He kept an eye out for anyone moving. Wash and Carolina were the heaviest sleepers he ever met when they managed to get to sleep. Caboose was harder to read, but he wasn’t moving so he took that as a good sign. Tucker stood up and walked out into the main room of Blue Base. He sat on the beat up old couch and stared out the window.

He let his hand run over the old cushions. When Kimball set them up on Iris he asked if she could get the old couch from Blue Base back in Blood Gulch. She had better things to worry about, he figured. He shook that thought from his head and decided to get a midnight snack. He stood up and almost fell over when he saw Caboose standing there.

“Jesus fucking Christ Caboose. I’m getting you a bell.”

“Why are you not sleeping Tucker?” He asked. Tucker could hear concern in his voice. He hadn’t heard Caboose talk like that before.

“I...I couldn’t sleep. I’ll be okay Caboose, go back to-”

“Are you having nightmares, Tucker?” Caboose asked.

Tucker didn’t answer. Instead, he sat back down on the couch. Caboose sat next to him.

“What do you have nightmares about Tucker?”

“It’s about…” He hesitated. He didn’t want to talk to anyone about this, especially not Caboose. “I’m sorry Caboose, I don’t want to…”

“It’s Church.” Washington said. He was leaning on the wall next to the doorway to the bunks. “It’s like you can still hear him in your head. You can still feel him.”

Caboose lowered his head. This is what he was hoping to avoid.

“I know how you feel, Tucker.” Washington sat down next to Tucker, opposite of Caboose. “Epsilon did the same thing to me back in Project Freelancer. Tried to, anyway.”

“Epsilon didn’t…” He caught himself. “Church didn’t _do_ anything to me. He saved me, he saved us all.”

Nobody said anything for a while. Caboose slowly started leaning his head onto Tucker’s shoulder. Tucker didn’t mind.

“I miss Church” Caboose said.

“I do too buddy.” Tucker said.

“Me too.” Washington said. He started to lean in on Tucker’s other shoulder.

Caboose was falling asleep and leaned his whole body on Tucker. Washington started to do the same, more to try and comfort Tucker. They all sat in silence, enjoying the comfort of each other’s company.

“What are you guys doing?”

 

The three boys turned to see Carolina standing behind the couch in her pajamas. They all looked at each other and then turned back to Carolina.

She didn’t realize at first that they were trying to get her to join them. When she did, she almost didn’t want to. But it was Caboose’s look that convinced her.

“Scoot over, Wash.” She said.

She and Wash put their arms around each other. Caboose laid his head on Tucker’s lap, already asleep. Eventually Tucker was the last one awake again, but he was getting there. He drifted off to sleep thinking that he had Church to thank for this too.


End file.
